


Hitting Third Base

by HazeleyeandHermione



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other, he fucking fucks the baseball bat, he fucks the baseball bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazeleyeandHermione/pseuds/HazeleyeandHermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasuhiro Hagakure gets worried about spooks significant other. The Super High School Level Allstar, Leon Kuwata, wanted to fuck a baseball bat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting Third Base

We need Jesus

Hagakure didn’t know what had gotten into spooks datefriend— well actually spook knew exactly what was in spooks datefriend and it was a fucking baseball bat. Leon Kuwata, the Super High School Level Allstar, had decided to take their treasured baseball bat and shove it up their ass. The fortune teller tried to stop them— spook did but it was no use. Kuwata was a very determined person and once they set their mind on something, it was going to happen.

"Now, dude, why would you even want that? I’ve done some pretty weird things but nothing like that!" Hagakure felt as if spook should have been concerned.

Hagakure was blind and closed minded in the opinion of Kuwata. “Come on, ‘Hiro. It’ll be fine, I’ve got it all planned out. This is bound to get me more famous, you know? More famous than fucking Maizono would ever get me! Not that I’d ever do that, of course!” Smooth one, asshole.

"Are you frustrated or something, Leon? Because you know I could always help you out if you need it. I mean, I didn’t think I was that bad at it!" Hagakure laughed.

"Nah, I’m good. I’m not looking for some plain and simple sexual satisfaction. I want the kind of mind blowing fucking that can only be obtained by shoving a baseball bat up there. To certain people, they look oddly dicklike," they shrugged.

"I don’t know what kind of people you’ve been talking to, dude…" spook scratched the back of spooks head, the hand not trying to get caught in the wild, dark brown hair. Seriously, that thing was fucking ridiculous.

Hagakure didn’t understand, spook would never understand. If their significant other understood, then there would be no problem with Leon achieving their dream. They looked at the wooden bat, the width of it. Would it even fit? No matter how much lube they used, the end seemed rather large in diameter. They ran their hands down the bat, feeling the fact that it got thinner. The other end would certainly fit, without a doubt… the only problem was perhaps the tiny, thin circle on the more narrow end.

It was a challenge, a battle, a war between him and the small, wooden circle covered in black rubber. If was that one small thing standing in the way between them and their aspiration. It had to go, they were going to remove it. Then, and only then, would the deed be done. Cutting it off wasn’t difficult work— they just needed to sand it so the edges wouldn’t splinter. A splintered asshole was not a story you’d like to tell at the hospital.

It was done, it was ready, but were they ready? Were they truly prepared for what was about to come? The baseball player believed they were qualified for this experience. They needed some lube, it wouldn’t be a pleasant experience. They searched through their drawer and pulled out the bottle and slathered it on the modified bat. They undid their pants and their weird belt, kicking both them and their underwear to the floor.

They winced slightly as they slid it up their ass. It hurt at first, the bat perhaps being the widest thing they’d shoved up there. Did they regret it? Hell fucking no. After the brief moment of pain, it dissolved slowly into pleasure as they pumped the bat in and out. As the object thrusted in and out of his ass, Leon let out small moans into their pillow, growing in length and volume as they continued.

It was some other worldly experience. The human race hadn’t reached such a tier of pure pleasure in history and then Leon realised that there would never be any higher pleasure than pumping a baseball bat in and out of your asshole. It was some form of destiny, a type of divine intervention that caused the stars to align and make this moment pure perfection. The pleasure was flowing through their body, building up more and more. It was perfection, beautiful, they’d be able to die happy after this. Leon Kuwata’s life wish would finally be fulfilled.

They weren’t able to control it anymore, they bit the pillow to muffle out the noises as they finished and tried to pull it out. Fuck. It was stuck. “Shit! Shit, shit, shit!” Leon hissed under their breath. They reached for their phone and dialed Hagakure’s number.

"What do you need, Leon?" spook asked groggily. It was obvious Leon woke spook up— they had to apologise for that later.

"I gotta problem," they laughed awkwardly. "That baseball bat? It’s stuck up my ass."

"What the crapola, dude?"


End file.
